1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission and reception forwarding system including a cellular phone and an information processing terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, incoming data of an e-mail and the like received by a cellular phone is forwarded to an information processing terminal through an interface such as USB, and contents of the incoming data is browsed at the side of the information processing terminal. It is necessary in related arts that the information processing terminal requests the cellular phone to forward the data for performing the forwarding processing.
Patent Document: JP-A-2001-258071